Acceptance is the Key
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: 'Set me free',she seemed to hear the wind whisper,'Set me free'...15 year old Chena runs away in determination. Determined to set her and her mother free,unforgettable really,freezing her own Mother in an iceberg...that would be unforgettable. She seeks help from the Avatar in the heart of Republic City. But back at home, rumours hang in the air of an eventual firebending raid.
1. Frozen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra,all rights go to owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Frozen**

* * *

''Mama'',

Once Upon A Time there was a 7 year old waterbender..her eyes glistened with tears,her mouth slightly ajar. She placed her small pale hand against the cold,clear ice. Her mother...was frozen. Her mother's expression was surprised,her clear blue eyes open,her long dark hair splayed out behind her. The 7 year old turned to face her tribe,her eyes wildly searching for her father,there was all but silence.''Chena,Chena'',a deep male voice broke the silence,calling for his distraught,confused daughter.''Papa!''.''Chena''.Her father took one look at the ice-berg,then at his wife,and tears prickled his eyes.''Anana'',he whispered.''Papa..I-I didn't mean to..Papa..I''.Her father walked over and tightened her in a hug. Chena sobbed into her father's shoulder. She felt broken.

''Papa...will she get better...if we smash the ice..will she be free?''

Chena pulled away and stared intently into her father's eyes. He looked surprised.''Oh..dear God no,what I mean is...we shouldn't...your Mother would be safer then''.Chena's lips formed an ''o'',and she nodded in understanding.

''She...she's a monster!'',a forlorn woman cried in the crowd. Grey strands of hair let loose on her aged face. Wrinkled hands clasped together on her chest. Chena 's father looked up,his face was hard-set,and his brows furrowed.''How dare you!'',her Father took one step to the crowd,many moved back. Chena tugged at her Father's blue coat and shook her head.''No..Papa she's right..I'm a monster..Mama probably thinks so too''.Chena whispered,her head down. Her long dark hair covered her face and tears as she silently cried. Though it was quite easy to tell,her shoulders moved up and down as she sobbed. The young waterbender's Father looked at Chena and bent down to be level with his daughter.''No..you are not a monster,don't ever think that,and look at your mother..is she angry?''

Chena raised her head,and looked at her Mother,meaningfully.''No'',she replied.''See,don't mind what the other people have to say,it was an accident..we'll fix it''

Chena took a deep breath and forced a slight smile.

''She needs to be restrained!''

The Chief,Silas stood tall,determined to protect his daughter,Chena.''No..she doesn't,there are other waterbenders here,I don't see why she's any different''.

''Yes..but not all the waterbenders here freeze people''

''She's only 7 years old!''

''Atleast put her on house arrest''

There were cries of agreement from the crowed. Silas sighed and hung his head,his dark hair falling on his swarthy face.''Chena let's go home''.Chena nodded her head and clasped her Father's hand. They walked to their teepee. Silas seemed to shut out everyone..but Chena would always remember those faces,those horrified,accusing faces. Accusing her of being a monster. Her fur boots crunched with the pure white snow beneath her.

She was always different. Her skin was a cream milk coffee,opposite to the usual dark-skinned waterbenders. She had her hair long and her eyes were a pale green,always different. Many thought she was an earthbender,the wrong baby perhaps. But at the age of 4 she showed the earliest signs of waterbending. Her Mother...always encouraged her with her bending,often telling her she was special. Her Grandmother was a bender,she taught her to control her bending. But on this fateful day she lost control.A vision of a raid of Firebenders surged through her mind..that scared her all the more. It made her do it,she said to tried not to blame the elders who warned her of the many future raids to come.

Silas brought his daughter to their teepee.''Chena,honey,there's been some changes,you can't go out..not for a while anyway..you'll have to stay here always,some guards will be outside watching you''.Tears glistened in his deep ocean set eyes,but Chena nodded her head and hugged her Father tightly.''Yes Papa''.Silas returned the embrace.

Over the years,Chena grew,into a determined young fair skinned teenager. She felt her long dark hair-that had now darkened,turning an almost black colour-let loose dark hair hung over her face as she crossed her legs and her arms. She had befriended one of the guards,his name was Leika. He let her out one day and there she met a wolf. It was snow white,with turquoise blue eyes. She named her Mina. Though Mina stayed in her own territory, over the past year Chena had trained her to respond to her with the whistle of her fingers.

It was now Anana's 35th birthday. She hadn't aged a day. Chena had been planning this day, that one day she would set off in search of the Avatar and save her Mother,she would seek help from the ''Avatar''.Sadness,guilt and regret built up,bubbling in her chest,over the years,she would set her and her mother free.

It was now dark,the bright white dots of stars were scattered across the blanket of dark. Chena crawled on her hands and knees and peeked out through the thick fabric of the teepee. The guards were still wide awake, vigilant and alert. Chena rolled her eyes and crawled back to the other end of the teepee. She searched under a pile of clothing and felt around for her dagger. She nicked her hand on the dagger's pinpoint and Chena silently grimaced and bit her lip to stop any squeals of pain from coming out. She put her cut finger to her lips. With her other hand,Chena grabbed the base and she dragged it through the teepee's fabric,causing a slit. She grabbed a thick blue coat,lined with white fur and wore it over herself. She silently crawled out of the teepee,then got up ,tip-toeing as quietly as she could.

''Hey'',one of the guards cried,she still had yet to learn his name. Chena bit her lip.''Oh,no''.Chena didn't wait any longer,she ran in the direction of the ocean,there was no other way out,she cursed herself,_should've gone the other way_,she thought to herself. She looked to her left and looked up. It was a full moon. The Moon glowed brightly,she then remembered her friend, Yue. She dipped her fingers in the icy cold water and froze it to form into icicles on her slender fingers. She turned to face the guards, bent her leg and brought her hand up to her chest,warning the other guards,that if they just so happened to attempt to restrain her,she wouldn't hesistate to attempt. She gulped and whistled. With the distraction,she ran past them,she panted heavily,but didn't stop,even when her heart hurt. Still running,she whistled her special call upon her wolf. She heard the pounding of the guards in hot pursuit. She heard Mina's howl and Chena's eyes filled with a glimmer of hope. The runaway waterbender jumped onto the beasts's back and stroked her fur.''Good girl,now Mina,I need you to run,in the direction of the Avatar''.Mina howled and ran with all her might,in the very direction of said ''Avatar''.

* * *

**Author's note:Thanks so much for reading!Its my first story for LOK,and it's one of my favourite anime!Please review because reviews give me feedback and feedback tells me your thoughts about this and reviews are just plain awesome!With that said,thanks again for reading,bye! x  
**


	2. Set Me Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, all rights go to owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Set Me Free

* * *

Chena's jade green eyes sparkled with amazement and awe as she and Mina stepped into the city that unites all nations together-Republic City.

''It's so...big'',Chena concluded,frowning slightly. Chena carefully steered Mina clear of the bustling citizens,as they went about their daily business.

''It's so busy'',Chena murmured,as she and Mina were very nearly crushed by an incoming carriage. Chena raised an eyebrow. She took in it's urban architecture and modern atmosphere. Chena lowered herself off of Mina and walked side by side with the snow white beast as they ventured through the streets. Many of the citizens peered at Chena and murmured a few words amongst themselves.

''Hm,what's an earthbender doing with such a beast'',she had heard one say. Chena sighed and rolled her eyes.

Earthbender indeed.

Mina gestured her head toward a stream by a monument. Chena smirked.

''Race you there?'' Mina's eyes twinkled a pretty cyan colour before beast and bender bounded through the streets. Chena was fast,her legs pounded the earth beneath her.

''Oops,I'm so sorry'', Chena called from over her shoulder as she jumped over an overturned apple carriage on the streets. Mina and Chena stopped beside said stream. Mina rested on her stomach,panting heavily. Chena did the same,wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead. Chena went by the stream and took a sip. She spluttered when she heard Mina's abrupt howling. She turned around to view what the commotion was about when she saw Mina scrambling toward a tree. ''Mina?!'' Chena cupped her mouth with her hands and called the beast's name. It ignored her. Chena ran after Mina,but she was too close to the stream and lost her footing,crumbling a few stones and rocks. Chena squealed and grabbed onto the nearest thing to her. But that 'thing' was a person. Chena gulped and both victims fell into the ocean. Chena stayed calm and felt the person grab her arm and pull her close to his chest as he brought her out of the stream. Chena breathed heavily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Listen,I am really sorry'', Chena hastily apologised.''Um...are you okay,what's your name'',

The person scoffed.''Mako,and no,I am not okay,I mean how could you not-'',Mako whipped around and the words died on his lips. A vague pink stained his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat.''Good thanks you?''

Chena nodded her head.''Fine,thanks''. Chena got up and offered him a hand. Mako took it and helped himself up.''Um...what's your name?''

''Chena'',

Mako furrowed his brows.''Chena?What nation?''

''Water nation,why?''

He frowned.''No offence,but you look nothing,like water-nation''.

''None taken,I get that alot,but here,I can prove it''. Chena used twisting motions to twirl the water upward,using one of her hands,twisting it upward,until she let it crash back into the stream.''Wow,''

Chena smiled half-heartedly.''Listen,Mako,I need some help''

Mako's face turned serious.''Yeah?''

''Could you...get me to the Avatar?''

''The Avatar?Why?''

Chena sighed,''I'll tell you everything later,for now,could you please just take me to her?''

Mako shrugged and gestured for her to follow him. ''One minute'', Chena held up a single finger and turned round and clicked her tongue. She saw Mina sleeping by a tree. The water-bender rolled her eyes but smiled. As they walked Chena piped up with as many questions she could think of,concerning the ''Avatar''.

''So...how old is she?''

''Fifteen''

Chena pursed her lips.''Same age as me''

''Oh''

Chena grinned and playfully dug him in the ribs.''What were you expecting?''

Mako laughed.''No,I mean I knew you were fifteen and all,no more,no less''.

Chena smiled,that's all she could muster for a reply,without embarrassing herself. Mako led them through a clearing and saw a dark-skinned water-bender practising earth-bending. The young Avatar grunted as she sent the boulder she had created flying into the air,before she made it disintegrate into little stones. The Avatar dusted her hands.''Korra!'' Mako called. Chena stayed close to his side,then edged away,fearing it would be too awkward.''Mako!'' Korra called as she ran over to meet him,she hugged him briefly and looked at Chena.''Who's she?'',Korra raised an eyebrow and looked up at Mako.''This is Chena and-''

''Oh,is she an earthbender too?''

Chena looked at Mako and playfully raised an eyebrow. Mako shook his head,smiling.''No,she's a waterbender...actually''. Korra tilted her head and furrowed her brows.''Oh,are you sure,because...never mind,but you're a waterbender so...pleased to meet you!'' Korra said brightly, deciding not to mention anything about her appearance,knowing it would be rude. Chena smiled nervously.''Listen,Korra,I need you're help'',after debating whether or not she should call her M'am,she decided against it,they were the same age anyways,fifteen.

''Yeah,what kind of help'',

''I...kind of...okay I froze my Mother'' Chena said as she looked at the ground. Korra and Mako's eyes widened.''What do you mean?''

Chena sighed and looked up.''I mean,I froze her into an iceberg,I...I don't know how I did it,I really don't,I guess I just...panicked and then...'' Chena trailed off,clearly upset. Mako put a hand on her shoulder.

''We'll help'',Chena's eyes brightened.

''Thank you'',she then looked at Korra,pleadingly.''Course we'll help,but it will be difficult,considering you froze her and all,we'll need to find the root of the problem...I think it's best we meet Katara'',Korra mused as she looked to Chena. Chena narrowed her eyes and searched through her memories and smiled and nodded. She was the legendary Katara,friend and then wife of Avatar Aang,a well-known attribute to the waterbenders,also her brother Sokka. Chena nodded again,but felt a pang where her heart was supposed to be. _Set me free_,she seemed to hear the wind whisper. _Set me free_.

* * *

**Author's note:Thanks to all of my readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review,because reviews are AWESOME,and they give me feedback. Thanks again,bye! x  
**


End file.
